one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs. Deadpool
Deadpool vs Nisa.PNG|GameboyAdv ONE MINUTE MELEE: Nisa, Heroine of Justice vs. Deadpool is a What-If? Episode of One Minute Melee. Description 2 Fighters! 60 Seconds! No Re- Hey, Deadpool here! Just wanted to let you know that I'm in this one! Interlude (DONE BY ME, DEADPOOL, OF COURSE!) DeadpoolONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED BY DEADPOOL KILLING EVERYONE IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! ONE DEADPOOL! NO RESEARCH! DEADPOOLMELEE! MELEE! Deadpool is walking around a town, when suddenly he sees a sign that says, "Welcome to Chatzy!" Deadpool''' joined the chat'' "Oh, cool! Chatzy! I've heard great stuff about this place! I wonder how many girls I can get it on with!" Deadpool excitedly says. "By the way, audience!" He says while turning toward the camera. "I'm Deadpool. But you already knew that." Suddenly, he sees a generic anime girl in a schoolgirl uniform. "Hey!" He says, approaching the girl. "I hear it gets really lewd here!" The girl clearly isn't interested, and then suddenly Nisa, Heroine of Justice flies down from the sun and appears right in front of Deadpool. ''Nisa, Heroine of Justice joined the chat'' "By the powers of Justice-!" Nisa calls out, pointing at Deadpool. "I command you to leave this poor girl alone!" Deadpool laughs. "Pfft, that's just-" Suddenly, he stops laughing and looks at Nisa. "You're cute." Nisa glares at Deadpool. "By the powers of Justice-" IT'S ABOUT TO GET HEATED! FIGHT! Deadpool pulls out two guns and fires at Nisa, who draws her Prinny Gun. The two open fire on each other, neither one actually hitting the other. Deadpool teleports behind Nisa and kicks her in the back. "Ha! I got you!" Deadpool taunts Nisa. Nisa then gets up as her eyes turn a bright yellow. "For the powers of Justice!" Nisa screams. She lifts her arms up, and then a few seconds pass where absolutely nothing happens. Deadpool blanks out for a few seconds, and laughs. Deadpool then looks at Nisa. "Nisa... I'm about to fight you with lewd!" Nisa's expression turns a bright red. "No lewd please!" Deadpool laughs. "Oh, things are about to get lewd..." then he grabs the word "lewd" from a random Chatzy-goer, and throws it at Nisa. Nisa grabs the word and destroys it instantly. "I say no lewd because..." Nisa says with a grin, and then suddenly Deadpool turns into a female version of himself. "Bitch, I invented lewd!" ''Deadpool changed name to '''Fem!Deadpool Nisa grabs Fem!Deadpool's breast and squeezes down as hard as she can. "BY THE POWER OF JUSTICE!" she screams. Fem!Deadpool laughs. "Hehehehehe! I have boobies!" She then pulls out two katanas and slashes at Nisa, cutting her in various places. Then she pulls out a pistol and holds it to Nisa's head, then fires... ...Only for it to do absolutely nothing, because Powers of Justice. Fem!Deadpool stops. "Wait, what?" "POWER OF JUSTICE!" screams Nisa. She then pulls John Cena out of a third-story window and throws him at Fem!Deadpool, knocking him down into the ground while John Cena's theme plays. Fem!Deadpool gets up, and walks toward Nisa. "Y'know, even though you're flat-chested, you still-" Nisa randomly pulls out a taser and zaps Fem!Deadpool with it. "Aaaagh! My sides! They hurt! No they don't, but they HUUUUUUURRRRT!" Fem!Deadpool sarcastically screeches. Nisa then randomly is equipped in Ghostbusters gear while "Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr. plays. "When you've got a perv... in your neighborhood... who ya gonna call?" "PERVBUSTERS!" A crowd of Chatzy-goers screams. While the song is still playing, Nisa pulls out a positron blaster and blasts Fem!Deadpool with it. Then she uses it to levitate her as she then grabs Fem!Deadpool's Chatzy icon and smashes it. "No, please!" Fem!Deadpool sarcastically screams in agony. Then Nisa picks up Fem!Deadpool by the foot. "POWER OF JUSTICE!" she screeches. ''Nisa, Heroine of Justice slowly begins to take off Fem!Deadpool's shirt'' "Are you lewding right now?" asks Fem!Deadpool. She points her head toward the audience. "I think she is, guys!" Suddenly, a Chatzy-goer screams. "Seriously?! Lewd again?! Gah, I can't even go on Chatzy anymore thanks to you guys!" ...There are also about 6 other people lewding elsewhere, but that's beside the point. Then the screen goes black as the words "CENSORED FOR LEWD" come up in bright white letters. The screen comes back up as Fem!Deadpool is squirming on the ground, and Nisa is half-undressed (though still decent). "And that is the Power of Justice!" "Please! Stop with the leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewd!" Fem!Deadpool screams. Nisa rolls her eyes and grabs Deadpool, then flies up to the sun. Then she flies back down. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO-''' (Nisa says it with him) '''NISA, HEROINE OF JUSTICE! Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Joke One Minute Melees